The Gathering Darkness
by meditative-murder
Summary: Chapter 4 for real. Harry and Draco fic.
1. Walk & Talk

Harry lay there, staring at the ceiling above his bed, Hermione had bewitched it to resemble the night sky at New Years. Every night at 12 o'clock the 'fireworks' would shoot up from his bed, and would burst into a million different colorful explosions. His watch beeped. The 'fireworks' began springing up from his linens and exploding right before his very eyes.

"Why am I still awake?" Harry thought aloud. Placing on his glasses, he slowly scratched his head, running his fingers through his raven-hair, and slowly outlining his scar. Harry crept out of bed figuring that a walk around the Hogwarts Castle would do him well. 

"Ron? Ron are you awake?" He asked quietly.  
"I am now, bloody hell Harry, it's midnight! What do you want?"  
"I'm taking a walk around the castle. Care to join me?" Harry smiled.

"Not really, I'm so tired, and I have to get up in six hours and have Hermione help me study for our Potions exam, which I imagine you didn't study for either." Ron fell back in a hump and continued snoring wildly. Harry would have to go it alone.

It had never occurred to Harry to bring his Invisibility Cloak. Something which he normally remembered. His memory had slipped him briefly. He continued walking anyways. No one else should be up, not even the Professors stayed up this late to watch over the castle. No one else should have been awake. Then why was it that Harry had distinctly heard someone running down the hall to his left? He was nervous. To be caught at this time could loose the Griffyndor house 30 points (or more, depending on the Professor)! He peaked around the corner. To his surprise, the last person he thought of was there, and could easily have been the first person to come to his mind...Draco Malfoy.

The next thing Harry did, may have been one of the single most stupid actions in any of his years at Hogwarts. He walked straight up to him, tapping him on the shoulder.  
"Draco. How are you? What are you doing up so late?" He asked nonchalantly. Harry's spontaneous actions not only frightened Malfoy, but confused him.  
"Potter!" He cried out from shock. " What are you doing!? Wait, what did you just say to me?"  
"I asked how you were doing." Harry repeated for him.  
"Uhh... I'm alright, how...are...you? Why are you talking to me?"  
"Because I feel like it. Is there a problem with that?"  
"No I guess not."

Harry had managed to catch Draco at a weak moment, none of his goons around to provoke him to insult Harry. Draco Malfoy seemed almost...NICE, and this was weird for a son born of Lucius Malfoy, who was practically the next most evil Wizard, apart from Voldermort. Draco had this sad look in his eye. Something was wrong.

"Draco, what's the matter? You look like you were crying."  
"What are you talking about Potter, I wasn't crying!" He retorted, wiping away the tears that he did_ not_ cry.  
"Draco. I'm not blind."  
"Whatever, so I was crying, you wouldn't know how hard it is living life as the only gay boy in Hogwarts!!" He yelled. Harry looked at him puzzled.  
"You're gay?" he asked, politely.  
"Oh Fuck off Harry, if you spread this around, I swear I'll.." Draco's words were silenced, when Harry placed his finger over Draco's lips. Silencing him momentarily. Harry gave him a small peck on the lips, before saying, "You're not the only gay boy in Hogwarts." He smiled. Draco smiled in return, and his smile was the one that could melt your soul. It was more than sincere. Draco moved in closer to Harry and hugged him. He started crying. Harry only held him closer, not knowing all that Draco had gone through, but somewhat understood where his tears came from. He wiped off the tears spilling from his clouded eyes onto his pale cheeks. He ran his knuckles down Draco's jaw line, his hand drifting around the other boy's upper torso.

He kissed him on the cheek, receiving a small innocent smile from Draco. Who, in turn kissed him back. They looked at each other briefly, before Draco turned away to continue crying. Harry's heart felt heavy. His rival at Hogwarts was now clinging to him, _crying _on him, and _KISSING_ him. The whole situation was still a little awkward for Harry, but he didn't seem to mind.

Watching this boy cry, Harry just had to say something to get him to stop crying.  
"Draco. I like you. I really, really like you." Draco remained unresponsive.  
"Look into my eyes Draco." Harry whispered. he did what he was told.  
"Please stop crying. Every thing's alright, I'm here for you." Draco smiled a little.  
"Why do you like me Harry? After all those times I was mean to you?" He said, tears rolling down his ghostly face.  
"Were you being mean to me? I hadn't noticed." Harry replied sarcastically. This earned him a scoff from Draco.

"But seriously, I can forgive you", he continued, "Now that I realize it. You just wanted me to look at you, didn't you?" Draco blushed profusely. "Just a little bit". Harry furrowed his brow, looked sternly at the boy, and kissed him on the lips. His tongue slightly entered the other boy's mouth, only for a second. Tapping against his tongue, and retreating.  
"Why did you stop?" Draco asked.  
Harry didn't give him an answer to his question. Instead, he looked down at his hands, folding them together, and kicked lightly at the ground. This didn't seem to satisfy Draco. He didn't bother repeating his question.  
Harry then said, "Let's take a walk." 


	2. Glances & Romances

_Harry then said, "Let's take a walk."  
... ... ... ..._

Harry took Draco's hand in his, and led him back to the Griffyndor Common Room. He knew that they'd be safe there. Even if the others in the house didn't accept the fact that Draco was from Slytherin.  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry had once found a secret hiding place in the Common Room. Harry had taken Draco there. When they arrived Harry sat down, staring into Draco's eyes. He had once noticed these same eyes, the pale blue eyes had once entranced Harry, this is why he could barely pass his Potions exams. Draco moved in closer to Harry, kissing him lightly on the lips. He wanted so much for this to just be a dream. He didn't want to deal with the stress of everyone finding out he was gay. He didn't want everyone to know that he was in love with his rival, Harry Potter, the one whom every person in the Slytherin house loathed, because he was the boy who lived. Harry had battled Voldermort on many occasions and had won all, so far. But it was because Lucius was a Death Eater, that Draco feared his sexuality. Lucius would never let him live, he would not accept that his son was gay. Even if he did, there is no way Draco would be allowed to be with the Famous, _Harry Potter_.

Draco couldn't help but hold back the tears he had shed many times because of these reasons. He was in LOVE with Harry, he could not be happier, knowing the man of his desires was in some way, mutually attracted to him. It seemed as if they had a chance. He just had to forget all the reasons that had forced him into hiding himself. He needed Harry to help him.

"Draco. I know this is hard for you. Remember, I'm here for you." Harry said, quietly. He wanted to tell Draco he loved him, he just couldn't go about saying it. Not without reassurance that his feelings would not be unrequited, and he would not overwhelm Draco with these mass emotions of his. He sighed. his gaze returning to see Draco silently crying, He held him closer to him. He just couldn't say it. What if this was all a trick. Especially with Draco, but who in their right mind would go so far as to do this to Harry?

It had gotten quieter. The blue-eyed boy had stopped crying. He was just sitting there with Harry. Draco had broken the silence, "Harry, I...", he paused and was thinking to himself. He chose his next words very carefully. "I really like you." he smiled at Harry, who did the same.

"Yeah. I like you too." He replied.  
"Does this mean...?" Draco stopped again, afraid to say the words out loud. Harry said it for him, "...That we're going to be dating?" He questioned. Again, answering himself, "Only if that's what you want Draco. I can understand if you don't want to be with me, but if you do... I'm more than happy to be your boyfriend."

There was no response from Draco. He just sat there blankly. Harry didn't mind. It was hard on him, he knew that. Heck, it was hard on Harry just to be out about himself to someone other than Hermione though he hadn't told Ron. He didn't want Ron to think he fancied him.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Draco said, after the long silence, he also confirmed his reply with a short, but passionate kiss. Forcing his tongue into Harry's open mouth, exploring the cavity, his hands, moving about Harry's torso, limbs entwined, and then just as fast...he pulled away and stood, helping Harry up. Both of them had to readjust themselves, not only their wild 'sex-hair' but in other places too (☺).  
_... ... ... ..._

"HARRY WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!!!" Ron exclaimed, nearly giving Harry a heart-attack, which would easily have been replaced with "Good Morning, Harry". Harry groaned, sitting up; however, he wasn't the only one up. He adjusted that. He didn't want Ron to know that he'd had not only one of the most erotic dreams that night, but it was mostly a re-cap of the events previously that night, that kept him at full-mast.

"Hurry up Harry, jeez you're slow this morning!" Ron said, though he was still smiling at his friend. Harry changed into his robes (Ron, still watching...awkwardly enough), and the 2 boys headed out, into the Common Room, and eventually into the Great Hall. They were greeted by a very upset Hermione.

"What the fuck took you so long?!" She yelled. Harry jumped back in surprise by Hermione's random outburst.  
"Sorry Hermione, I had to get Harry out of bed", Ron said, hiding behind Harry, as though Hermione was about to breathe fire.  
"Well you know I _always_ wait for you two to get here before I start eating. Now I've practically lost my appetite waiting for you two numb skulls!!" She yelled, running out of the Great Hall, in a huff.

"What's gotten into her?" Harry asked quietly, in case Hermione was about to make a surprise entrance.  
"I dunno. She's been like this since yesterday night, she came into our dormitories at 12:15 last night, scaring the shit out of everyone. I guess you just didn't wake up. You were pretty quiet when she was yelling at you." Ron explained. _It's a good thing Ron forgot that I slipped out last night, Harry thought._ They continued eating breakfast. While the entire time, Draco Malfoy had positioned himself at the Slytherin table to be seated across from Harry, who was right in sight.  
_... ... ... ..._

Ah, he's such a hottie, last night was a good night. I still can't believe I managed to make out with him. And now, he's my boyfriend!! squeeee I can't wait until Potions, I'll be able to stare at that hot ass of his. giggle  
Harry, I love you more than anything. Please stay with me forever.  
  
Draco's thoughts were cut short by one, Goyle.  
"Draco. Whatcha thinkin' about?" He asked in that voice of un-intelligence. He was quite slow. Not the brightest of the bunch.  
"Nothing!" Draco snapped. (Goyle remained calm. He was used to this.) "Now let me eat my breakfast in peace!"  
"But Draco...you haven't even touched your breakfast.." Goyle sat there, confused.  
"I DON'T CARE!"..."LEAVE ME ALONE!" 

Now that Draco was all huffy, he left the Great Hall. Sad that he could no longer stare at his beloved Harry, he went into the library and thought about how much he hated his life.

"Stupid fucking life! Why can't anything work out for me. Even when I didn't like Potter, I was still one of the most hated wizards in Hogwarts. Now that I like him, my father will hate me. Probably loose his job and then his life, if Voldermort found out I was in love with Harry, and will probably kill Harry too!" He cried. Not only had he said this out but to his disadvantage, Hermione who was in her usual spot in the library was able to hear Draco's words clearly. She peered through the bookshelf to where he was seated. She saw that he was not only angry, but practically crying.

She felt sorry for the poor boy. Draco stood up to leave, forgetting his notebook, which Hermione had ran to look at. She began thinking to herself and reading all of what was written.  
_What is this?  
"Harry + Draco Love"  
Awe, that's so cute. She continued reading the notebook, until one line not only disturbed her, left her in a complete fan-girl mood, but also left her extremely confused.  
"I wish that everyone would know that HARRY POTTER IS MY BOYFRIEND. I just wish they could all be supportive about our relationship."  
HARRY AND DRACO ARE A COUPLE!?!?! (CUUUUUUUTE!!)  
_ Hermione closed the notebook and took it with her. She needed to investigate this incidence.  
_... ... ... ..._

"Alright class, if you'd open your books to page three-hundred and twenty seven you'd see the diagram of..." Professor Snape was saying, though for once in her life she completely ignored the teacher, to begin her research on the 'Harry + Draco' theory. She looked into her necklace, which was conveniently a mirror as well, she used it to see Draco, and to watch his actions closely. Sure enough, he was looking over in her general direction, seeing as Harry was sitting to her right.

"Miss Granger, is something wrong?" Snape had stopped instructing, he had asked about 40 questions which no one other than Hermione would have been able to answer, though she had not been listening, she did not raise her hand once, and this deeply disturbed Snape.  
Hermione was still out of focus, Harry elbowed her.  
"WHAT THE ..." She looked up to see Snape, standing right over her desk, and his raven-cropped hair hanging over his stone-cold eyes that were staring right at her. Filled with suspicion, he repeated his question.  
"Miss Granger, is something wrong?"  
"... no, professor. I ..um was just.." she couldn't think of an answer.  
"You were... ? What?" He mocked. "Whatever the situation, you won't find it, by staring into your mirror, particularly when it is pointed at Mr. Malfoy."

Hearing this answer, almost everyone was shocked. One person more so, than anyone else. Harry looked at her with his big green eyes, and gave her a strange look filled with horror, and fear at the same time. Bringing Hermione to 49 different red shades of embarrassment all captured on her pale face.  
_... ... ... ...  
_  
"Why were you staring at Draco in Potions, Hermione?" Harry said, almost angrily.  
"I wasn't. I was..."  
"You were what?"   
"I can't say. I'm researching something, and I can't tell you any information until it is complete. I wouldn't want to spread lies about something I might later find is not the whole truth."

Her answer shut him up quickly. She shoved Draco's notebook into her bag, and went to the Common Room to go for Study Hall. Along the way, she noticed Draco, who happened to see this whole conversation. He also gave her a look of suspicion and was about to open his mouth when she ran to the Common Room. 

Ron even saw Draco, who was now staring lovingly in Harry's direction. Draco looked at Ron, saying, "What the fuck are you looking at Weasel?" Ron glared at him. He looked over at Harry who was oblivious to almost the entire situation, and Ron walked returned to the common room to find Hermione.

He caught up with her, and asked, "What was all that back there. You were staring at Draco, and I saw him staring at Harry, giving him some really creepy looks." Hermione sat still. Waiting for Ron to say something else, and he did. "Hermione, what is going on? I know you know, and I'd like to be in on this. Obviously Harry doesn't know, or else he would have told me by now." Ron said, out of breath.

"Ron...are you gay?" She inquired  
"No! Why would you think that? You think I'm jealous that Draco is staring at Harry..." Ron exclaimed. "Oh My God." Ron now had the look of obliviousness, when something so evident was right in front of your eyes, and you still cease to notice. "Why didn't you tell me that Harry is gay?!"..."Why didn't HE tell me that he's gay!?" Hermione just shook her head at Ron before saying, "If he told you he was gay, you would have not been his friend. You would have been weirded out by it, assuming that because you're a boy, he _has_ to be attracted to you." Ron looked ashamed. It was true. He knew it was. He just couldn't seem to admit it.

Ron then asked, "wait, what does Draco have to do with all of this?" _  
_


	3. Lies & Ties

Harry had been looking quite upset, after the whole spiel with Draco, and Hermione's creeping, he'd been pretty depressed. Ron on the other hand wasn't helping. Harry had felt a lack of confidence in himself, and decided he needed something that would make him feel better.  
Not to say that Harry wasn't well endowed, he thought a little extra length would make him more enjoyable (especially on Draco's end). He had once heard Fred and George talking about a spell that would increase their size by at least 3 inches! Harry ran down the corridor towards the library in search of a book containing that spell.

"Where's the fire Mr.Potter," said Professor Dumbledore. Harry immediately slowed down, Dumbledore gave Harry a small wink, knowing exactly what he was up to. Harry didn't seem to mind though, Dumbledore had probably used the spell on himself at one point in time, or had at least searched for it. Upon arriving in the library, he was greeted by Shakespeare's ghost, or rather, was ignored by his ghost, who payed not attention to his arrival in the library.

_"The ghosts are getting even more pretentious,"_ Harry thought to himself. But he continued on searching through the Library Catalog until he found a book on body modification spells. It was right next to the 'Restricted' section, He remembered that area well. Hermione had him and Ron search for books about the Philosopher's Stone back in their first year. As he walked through the poorly-lit room, the smell of dust settling on the bookshelves was overwhelming, Harry gave a small cough, and turned the corner.

He spotted the bookshelves containing spells and charms on body modification. He fingered the spines of books, searching for a book called, _Magical Modification by _JMez. There standing on the shelf was the exact book he had been searching for. He opened the cover to the Table of Contents. He fingered down the list until he had found one particular chapter he'd been looking _for. Chapter 9 'The _Penis'.  
There were hundreds of different spells that would work on the penis. Harry found a particular one that he was interested in. Spells for penis enlargements. He chuckled to himself, and proceeded copying out the spell, not saying it out loud in case mishap were to occur. He started reading up on the spell, including possible malfunctions and how to return the penis to it's normal size, etc.

Harry yawned. It was getting late, though he had not finished reading the chapter. He sat in the library completely absorbed in the text. He did not see to notice his eyes slowly shutting, and then he fell asleep.

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron sat awake by the fire, awaiting Harry's return.

"He's been gone an awfully long time," Hermione said inquisitively.  
"Where do you suspect he could have gotten off to?" Ron asked.  
"Not sure, but I bet he's somewhere off with Draco." Hermione giggled.  
"Eww, you mean they're...!?!?!"  
"Possibly."  
"GROSS!!!!!!!"  
"Give it up Ron, I know you're a little jealous of Draco. He's spending more time with your best friend than you are", Hermione said. She was right. Ron was jealous that Draco had taken Harry away from him. Ron looked down at the floor. He was sad.  
"You're not going to find Harry down there, Ron." Hermione pointed out. Ron didn't hear her. He was too captivated in the his own disturbing thoughts._   
My best friend is gay?! Wait, if I'm his best friend, does that mean that in the showers, he was staring at my...What if he wants me?! I'm not gay! (I think)...I mean Harry is my friend and all. He's been ther for me too...  
"So what if I'm gay! I'm better looking than _Draco!!!"

Ron had not yet realized that he'd said the last part out loud. Hermione just sat there and stared at him, like a psychologist analyzing his patient. Ron looked up. He was now staring into her eyes. She stared back into his. Ron had been found out.

"You're not going to tell anyone? Are you?" He asked shyly, knowing full well that he'd yelled it, and that if anyone else had been awake they could have heard him, so the possibilities of Hogwarts finding out tomorrow was high. Even if Hermione said nothing.  
"I won't say a word." She promised. "I'm just wondering though...how long did you know that you were gay?"  
"Technically I just figured it out, though I should have known that Harry was gay. We used to practice kissing each other back at the burro--" He stopped. Hermione just giggled.  
"Shut up!" He said, smiling. The thought of him kissing Harry again sent chills down his spine, and blood to somewhere else.

Harry looked up. He wasn't in the library any longer. He sat in a circular room. It was dark, and the smell of death was strong, though he wasn't scared. Not in the least. He felt relieved when he heard the sound of someone's breathing. He looked around as much as he could, the ropes binding him to a chair that was nailed into the floor.

A thin green light fell beneath the door to his left. The cobblestone walls littered with cobwebs. Harry heard footsteps from behind him. They stopped about 2 feet (or so he thought) from the chair. It was cold there. The hairs on Harry's neck stood straight, and he could feel his heart beating faster. Suddenly someone's cold soft hands were placed on Harry's shoulders. He tried looking up to see who his savior or even murderer was, but his view was still limited. A cold soft kiss on the back of Harry's neck.  
"Draco?" Harry voiced. This person said nothing. "Why am I here?" The person stepped to his side.  
It was in fact Draco. He held Harry's hand and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Harry." tears dripped from his fragile glass-like eyes.  
"Why?" Harry answered.  
"For doing this to you"... "For tying you up like this. I saw you asleep in the library, and I brought you here. I knew we'd be safe. Together.  
"But where are --" His words cut short. Draco' s index finger placed delicately on Harry's lip, prohibiting him from speaking.

Draco looked at him again, kissing him softly. "We could stay here forever Harry. I need to stay with you. When we're not together, I can't survive without you." He said.

"Please untie me Draco", I need to get back to the Common Room. If we're found here (not that Harry knew where 'here' was) we'll both be expelled!" Harry exclaimed.  
"I love you Draco, but you can't be like this. Please, if you love me untie me." He pleaded.  
"But how will I know you won't just cheat on me with that Weasely kid?"  
"Whaaaat? Why would I cheat on you with Ron?"

"Because he's gay Harry" You were still asleep when we heard him yell it.  
"That's impossible. Ron's my friend. He's not my lover. I love you Draco." Harry reassured him. The back of his mind was prodded by the possibility of Ron's sexuality. They did use to make out for practice with each other. He didn't seem to mind it.   
"Draco...nothing would ever happen between Ron and I, besides. He's my best friend I wouldn't wan to make a move on him!" Harry tried to continuing playing this facade. The truth was that Ron's newly known sexuality had Harry all tied up inside, and his new boyfriend Draco seemed to accommodate the outside. Harry began thinking about everything that had happened that day...where he was going to go and what he was doing before he passed out in the library. He needed a way to get out of the chair  
NC-17.. he remembered the spell he was looking at earlier. Hermione had also taught him how visualization spells work in regulation with the vocalized spell.  
_"Engorgio" _Harry began thinking hard. Really hard...Draco looked at him with suspicion gleaming from the back of his eyes. His eyes tracing the raven-haired boy, all down his body. Admiring hie masculine beauty, that he had called out for, for so long. His eyes spiraling downward when he noticed a peculiar stirring inside of Harry's pants. He stared a while longer, noticing the bulge get bigger and bigger by the second.   
_"Is he getting hard, or is there a monster waiting to be freed!_?" Draco thought to himself. He began stroking the other boy's cheek seeming to egg-on this amusing charade. Each time his hand drew downwards across Harry's body, the bulge would almost seem to jump. Draco liked this. He wasn't especially kinky, but if you had the boy of your dreams tied up at your will getting turned on, you'd enjoy yourself too!

He began lightly kissing his body, his hands raking across his chest, tweaking at his nipple. He started undressing Harry with his eyes and his hands were soon to follow. Draco had all the power he needed right now, and then some. He looked into Harry's eyes. Harry was somewhat scared, and yet still turned on by this entire situation.  
"If you want to have your way with me, go ahead. Just please untie me!" Harry begged. Draco complied and began undoing the ropes, but as Harry stood to face Draco, all his robes fell from his robust frame. Draco's eyes widened so much that they were practically bulging from his eye sockets. Harry's spell had indeed worked, it's too bad that he had fallen asleep or he would have read the next line in the book still turned open sitting in the library:** Warning! Do not perform this spell if you are experiencing an erection, to do so will cause effects exceeding the spell. **His massive member stood up towards Draco. Almost 11 inches in length, and for a boy his size, it's amazing he was still standing! Draco grabbed it, and began stroking Harry off. The pleasure he was feeling was immeasurable. Harry proceeded in removing Draco's clothes so that he could have his own fun. Harry started tickling Draco's neck as his tongue lightly danced across the other boy's pale skin. Draco bent down, and took the majority of Harry's cock into his waiting mouth. Harry jumped at this, he could feel the pressure building up inside of his prostate. Draco continued slowing down, so as to increase the pleasure for his boyfriend. He started licking the head of Harry's cock, and Harry moaned back to him in response. He begged for Draco to stop teasing him and to let him cum. "Only if you fuck me Harry." Draco said seductively. The sparkle in his eyes almost glowing with white-hot intensity. He held Draco in his arms, lowering him to his knees, facing away from himself. He lined up with Draco's hole, and slowly started pushing himself in.  
"Why didn't you tell me you're still a virgin!?" Harry asked, knowing that Draco was experiencing a great discomfort.  
"Since when _weren't _you a virgin!?" Draco cried, while regaining his composure. Harry's thrusts were getting more rhythmic, and faster. He also went harder too.

"Ohh...Draco...this-is...ahhh-maaaziing." He managed to stifle out. Harry's thrusts increasing ever vigilantly.  
"I'M GOING TO CUM!!!!!" He yelled out. Draco let out a sigh of relief. Having his ass pounded for the first time was still painful however enjoyable.

With that, Harry's body began shaking violently (the spell did have adverse effects on him, remember?)  
and he shot his load right inside of Draco. Harry collapsed on the boy, and lay there, his member still deeply rooted in Draco, and the two just lay there, holding each other's naked forms.

"What was that?" Ron said, unknowingly hearing Harry's fierce orgasm.  
"Not sure." Hermione said, undisturbed by the sound.  
"Well whatever it was.." Ron trailed off. Thinking about Harry. "It's too bad we have Potions tomorrow. Snape is such a prick!" 

Harry still had the matter or his enlarged penis, and how to reverse the spell. He didn't want to go to the Hospital Wing to get it checked out.

well that's all he wrote for now. If you want more..you're gonna have to BEG. Come on. DOWN ON YOUR KNEES. XD  
well then...please read and reply 


	4. Spasms & Orgasms

SORRY I'VE DISBANDED THIS FIC. I'M BACK. FRESH NEW IDEAS, MORE PLOT DEVELOPMENT.HURRAH! So, I do not own any characters, or I wouldn't have abandoned them – haha, if this genre isn't what you wanted, don't read it. 3 -h0m0... ... ... ...Harry's member hadn't stopped swelling; though not hard, he couldn't seem to get it shrink back to it's normal 3" soft state, 11" and soft only meant trouble if he got hard again. Sweat beaded down his forehead, he had had the most amazing sex in his young life and now he had to pull out (hopefully this doesn't make him hard, we don't need Draco in two pieces) of his sleeping lover. Draco was exhausted, and had fallen asleep after the amazing climax. _On the count of three, I pull out, but I hope this doesn't wake him. He's so much nicer when he's asleep, or if he trusted me. ... One. ... Two... Three – AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_Harry's penis was stuck. Draco was asleep, and the constant pain an pressure was making him feel a little light headed.

"Draco. Babe, wake up. Please, I need help; my penis is stuck. I can't free myself, if I get hard, I might hurt you." Harry pleaded to his sleeping lover. Draco lay there motionless._FUCK! This is not happening!! I need to get out of here; I don't want to hurt him. If Hermione was here, she'd know what to do._A brilliant stroke of thought. "Accio, Hermione!"... ... ... ...Ronald and Hermione looked towards the gray darkening sky. The wind was beginning to pick up. When earlier that day, the weather had been sunny and perfect. Hermione's frightened expression lead Ron to believe something _was_ going on. In her mind, it was as though hands were gripping at her insides, tearing forcefully, trying to take her away. That's when her feet lifted off the ground...

"RONNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!" she screamed. Ron looked up in horror as his friend began floating away, "HERMIIIIIIIIIIIONNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I'll save you!!" He yelled after her and began picking up speed trying to keep a close eye on his friend. Her body was flailing like a leaf through the wind, twirling and whirling, dancing in the breeze. Hermione Granger had no control of her body at this point, but she had stopped screaming when she realized someone had used the "Accio" Spell on her. She was needed. Still following helplessly, Ron fell short of breath, and began having an asthma attack, he collapsed to the ground and his red hair contrasted the green grass wonderfully, though this color was short of the spectrum beneath the darkened sky.

Harry was still stuck and gaining an erection, trying to block things out with thoughts of McGonagall performing a sexy strip-tease for one, naked, Dumbledore. This didn't help. _What the fuck. I am one sick-perv. _Harry thought to himself. Still engorged in his lover's bottom, Harry tried everything to release him from the pressure, much less than he rips his boyfriend in two. At that moment, a flustering whirlwind threw Hermione on the cold cobblestone beside Harry.

"Harry!!! What the -- Oh My God! Why are -- what?! Why did you 'Accio' me here?" she yelled. Harry had a lot of explaining to do. His naked form lodged inside of Draco caught Hermione by surprise, she squeezed her thighs together tightly without Harry's notice. She laughed a little when she noticed exactly what Harry was reading.

"Why are you reading ANYTHING by J. Mez? He's not a very good wizard. Especially his book on Magical Mod – oh. You ARE reading that. What did you... oh. Enlargement spells, OH! WHOA. What is your problem, your penis is huge..." She stopped herself and looked at the ground.

"What did you just say?" Harry said, startled by the last thing.

"Your penis... is ... huge..." she blushed.

"You were – "

"Don't take it to heart, here; we'll need to produce an intense lubrication if you're going to get out of _this_." Hermione thumbed through the pages, recollecting in her memory all of the mental pictures her mind held of each book she read. "HERE!" she shrieked. This woke Draco; Hermione's wand at the ready as she silently spoke incantations to herself while staring at the awkward situation before her, of best friend, and enemy.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?!?!?!" Draco said, fumed. No one had noticed his awakened state, scaring both of them; Hermione lost her train of thought, now unable to free Harry from out Draco.

"I'm trying to free the two of you!"

"Draco, calm down, I...love you. Don't worry; I don't want to hurt you"

"Sickening." Hermione scowled. She regained her composure and recited the lubrication spell, hoping that Harry's penis hadn't enlarged too much, otherwise this would only make him harder, and it impossible for them to be removed without use of SWORDS.

"Lubricus!" Hermione yelled, wand pointed at the 'entrance' of Draco attaching him by the Harry. "Harry, pull out!" Harry pulled backwardly; Hermione placed her hands on his masculine shoulders, and helped him achieve a backward motion.

Once again, she clenched her thighs tight. Thoughts of Harry's 11" penis had made Hermione a little wet. _He's my best friend, and his penis is still inside my enemy_, she thought to herself, still pulling him out.

He was freed. He was still growing though. Eleven inches had increased to Thirteen, Hermione was a flood beneath her robes, and if her labial fluids continued flowing she would have to explain herself soon enough. The two fell back to the floor, Harry landed with his hand accidentally gripping on to her clitoral hood, Hermione exploded in orgasm, an intense electrical shock-like wave shook through out her entire body, Draco watched in horror, his evil glare burned through Hermione's core.

Please read and reply. Thanks to my faithful readers. There will be a chapter 5.

Love –h0m0.


End file.
